


Can be Wonderful

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Inhuman AU [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Inhumans (TV 2017), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: "Being Inhuman can be wonderful" that's what Howard always used to say. Sometimes, Tony wondered if that was case.Stephen agrees with Howard. Maybe he can get Tony to think so as well.





	Can be Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for being so inactive. This is a small treat for all of you who have been saints and waiting patiently. This will be part of a series of random One-Shots that fall under my Inhuman AU. So be on the look out for more. I hope you enjoy!

Nights in New York seemed to last forever. The city never slept, the sound of cars below zoomed by, flashing red, yellow and green lights littered the streets. Sirens blared like an annoying song you couldn’t get out of your head. This was what Tony was used to. He was used to the hustle and bustle of New York. He wasn’t used to the peace and silence of kamar-taj. He didn’t come here often, but he had been staying there as of two weeks ago under Stephen's and Wong’s protection. It had turned out that Tony hadn’t been all that truthful about who or what he was with the world and the team. Well, he kept it from everyone other than Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. Because as it turns out, Tony is an Inhuman.

 

Stephen had heard of the news like the rest if the world. He seemed to be a beast like Inhuman, meaning, his abilities leaned towards the Turing into a powerful creature. What was a shock was the fact it wasn’t a full transformation, he sprouted the Silver antler like horns, long silver colored tail with spikes at the end, large silver wings sprouting from his back and his arms got Silver colored scales? Tony called them plates. His hands all black with claws where his nails once were. It was a shock to everyone, especially to Natasha who he was protecting that caused the transformation. The bad guy if the week turned out had some vendetta against the Russian assassin. So his focus was on her, which didn’t sit well with Tony when she was pinned down and unable to get back up. When the gun was pulled out, ready to put a bullet in her head, that’s when Tony acted and the transformation was triggered.

 

  
Either way, the shock didn’t set in until after the bag guy had been slammed through two brick walls and was arrested. When Tony realized what the shock was over, he ran. The team tried to go after him, but lost track of him in New York's well known Hell’s Kitchen. It wasn’t until later that night did he come back to the Compound. Looking tired and tail dragging on the ground. The avengers team watched from the top floor as Rhodey, Pepper and Happy rushed to him, checking him over for any injuries. They were going to usher him probably to medical, if Natasha and Clint hadn’t walked downstairs saying they had to take Tony in as a unregistered Inhuman. This didn’t sit well with any of them. Tony looked indifferent.

 

Which is what lead to Stephen taking Tony to Kamar-Taj. Tony had ended up running again after that Encounter with Clint and Natasha. He ended up cornered by SHIELD agents. This didn’t end well, several agents, including Natasha ended up in the hospital. This made Stephen open a portal and snatch Tony away. Thus, here they were now. Both curled up in Stephen’s bed, Tony tucked against his side, seeming to hide his face against the other males shoulder. He hadn’t spoken much since getting there. Which Stephen couldn’t blame him for, Tony hadn’t explained his story with being Inhuman yet, and he wasn’t demanding one. He just wanted him to feel safe.

 

“I can practically hear you thinking….you deserve a explanation.” Tony mumbled softly as he lifted his head up and looked at the mage who in turn shrugged and kissed the top of his head. That was another reason why Stephen snatched him up and took him away, he wasn’t going to let SHIELD treat his lover like a criminal just because he is Inhuman. Yes, he hadn’t known about Tony being Inhuman, but that didn’t mean he was going to demand he know the story about it. He’d give Tony the time he needed to work up the nerve. Tony sighed and nuzzled his face against Stephen’s shoulder. “My Dad was Inhuman,” started gently, tracing random patterns on the others skin with his finger. “He and my grandparents were part of the Royal Inhuman family. But, his parents didn’t agree with the cast system they had and or have. So, they tried to start a upraising which lead to them being exiled to Earth.”

 

“That’s Surprisingly a merciful punishment.” Stephen pointed out, Tony nodded slowly. “Im assuming your father was young when this happened?”

 

“He was about five when it happened. His family ended up on Earth. From there he grew up swearing he’d bring his family back to the top. And sure enough, he was a genius with weapons developing.” The Man explained with a sigh. “He had the ability to do full transformation.”

 

“So what you turn into is what your father could turn into? Are Inhuman abilities genetic?” Stephen asked as he sat them up, allowing the smaller male to lay on his chest while resting between his legs. Tony nodded at the first part of the question, then shook his head at the second one.

 

“No, they aren’t but I got lucky I guess you can say. But I can’t do full transformations like he could. I’ve know Im a Inhuman since I was ten. He was happy, and proud to know this.” Tony looked up at the older man, then casted his gaze on the Ex-surgeon's hands. He reached down and slid his hand into his. Honestly he had expected Stephen to be upset that he hadn’t told him that he was Inhuman. But that wasn’t the case, he was calm, even saved him from SHIELD and brought him somewhere safe. “Howard believed that one day, Inhumans and humans could live together. But during his time in the war, he learned that wouldn’t be the case. He saw how violent humans could be with each other, he could only imagine what would happen with Inhumans. So he kept what he was a secret.”

 

Tony then smiled gently, he pulled the Sorcerer’s hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on his knuckles. The mage smiled and pulled the engineer closer, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist as he nuzzled his face against Tony’s cheek. Tony had never been this relaxed when he talked about his father. But he seemed happy talking about this. Perhaps it was one of his happier memories with his father. The two laid like that, peaceful and placing kisses on each other’s skin. They didn’t get to do this often, Stephen had to protect the world from Mystical threats while training new mages, while Tony helped protect the world from more Physical threats. So it was hard for them to see each other and have time to just sit around and enjoy one another’s company.

 

“Being Inhuman can be Wonderful. That’s what he used to always tell me.” Tony explained as he closed his eyes, squeezing the man’s hand gently. “But…when I see how people react, how fellow Inhumans are hunted down and then disappear…it makes me really question if that statement is true.” He mumbled, Stephen frowned at the tone of his voice. He sounded worried, tired. 

 

Hecould only imagine how he was feeling, having to hide what he is and when it finally comes out to the light, the world, and some of the people he believed he could trust turn on him. “Can you believe as soon as the other Avengers registered what I was they immediately started acting like I was some sort of feral animal? Steve never put his Shield down. Bruce even let the big guy out. Everyone there thought I would attack them. And well-“ he shook his head and sat up, moving himself to straddle the doctors hips. Stephen watched as Tony leaned down and pressed his face against his collarbone. “I hurt, Natasha. Natasha, Stephen. I hurt her and Clint won’t forgive that.”

 

“Being Inhuman is wonderful Anthony.” The mage cut in, cupping the man’s face and lifting his beloved’s face from his collarbone. He made sure to keep his expression relaxed, but his tone firm. “Inhumans, despite the name, are just as human as the rest of us. You hurt her because she and Barton where going to hurt you. You did what you thought you needed to do in order to stay safe.” Stephen pressed their foreheads together gently, gently stroking the other mans cheeks with his thumbs ever so gently.

 

Tonypractically purred at the attention, he finally allowed his body to relax and leaned into the Sorcerer's touch. “They are your friends. At least I would like to think. They just need time to process what Happened. And if not, then you have me, Wong, Rhodes and miss Potts. Oh let’s not forget Happy, Kamal, Peter, Jessica, Matt, Luke, Danny and so many other people. They all care about you, nothing will change that.” Stephen smiled ever so gently when he saw the love of his life seeming to slowly accept what he was saying. He watched the other man’s chocolate colored eyes get glassy with unshed tears, but the small, shy smile in his face let the mage know that Tony was alright. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, Before carefully moving himself and Tony to lay in their sides.

 

With Tony tucked against his chest, much more relaxed and calm now, Stephen spoke again, his tone low and soft. “Sleep. We have a long road ahead of us. And you won’t be alone. Believe in what your father did. Maybe you can be the reason, the force to prove that Inhumans and Humans can co-exist together peacefully. Just believe in the fact that you being Inhuman is wonderful.” He mumbled, not entirely sure if Tony heard, the man looked to be out like a light at this point. But it didn’t matter, he believed and meant every word he had just spoken. And he knew that with time, Tony would as well.

 

With the people Tony was friends with, with all he has ever done to help people, he’s more than proven that being Inhuman can be Wonderful. And Howard would be proud of that.


End file.
